


Strange Desires

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Kinks, Lemon, Pedophilia, Random - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Surprises, fetishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: A oneshot collection featuring the Loud House characters with some very strange desires, indeed.





	1. Just Being a Dog

**Author's Notes:**

Flagg started this idea in my head in October, I believe. "Do you know what this fandom is missing? Kinks." And he wrote many in his _We Still Love Our Brother_. Many were amazing, exciting, and hot. Some... still give me daymares, if I'm honest. When he started writing that I had my own idea...

Have you ever wondered what kind of creepy material a lewd writer reads... what fuels his writing and gives him ideas?

This oneshot collection is going to be sex. All sex. But only kinky sex. I will take requests _but_ I will only write ones that I have found... _interesting_ before~

If you like the kinks I write down, then take a look at the references I share for each one~

Enjoy, you horny perverts~ :3

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

Fetish tags: bestiality; pregnancy kink; virginity; creampie; knotting; implied public sex

References: _iCarly: Uncensored (MA for Beastiality)_ by PysuedonymBlue (FFN); _The Wolf's Snare_ by JustS (AFF)

* * *

STRANGE DESIRES

Chapter 1: Just Being a Dog

Charles was always a simple dog. Always there for his family. Loving them. Protecting them. Begging for food. Chasing them around the yard. Fetching whatever they threw at him. Barking at the evil things in the dead of night. Trying to murder the postman as he plants a bomb in the mailbox.

He loved his family more than his own life.

He would do anything for them. _Anything_.

But one day, he noticed a weird smell in the air.

And… he had a faint idea of what it might be, but he couldn't be too sure.

He knew what it _would_ mean if he was correct, but it confused him.

He went into the kitchen and sniffed around, but it was weak in there.

He passed Lori and Leni on the couch and, on pure animal instinct, he walked towards their legs… looked toward their groins… and gave a few experimental sniffs in the air.

But they weren't the bitch in heat.

He strutted around the house; climbing the stairs and only pausing long enough to sniff at Luan, Lynn, and Lucy.

But their hormones weren't screaming for him to mount them.

In the bedrooms, he walked into Lana and Lola's room and sniffed. The smell was stronger… but not strong enough.

He went to Lisa and… yes, he had to check Lily, too.

But neither were ready for him.

Lincoln passed by the door and he followed after the boy toward the stairs.

Charles' cock was beginning to unsheathe itself; he was beginning to grow mad with lust. He sniffed at Lincoln, but it wasn't him!

He was going to go insane!

And right when he began to walk into Luna and Luan's room to mount a pillow and make it his bitch, he heard her…

Luna, singing in the shower.

His pupils dilated, his body on edge, and his heart pounding furiously, he pushed his nose under the door and sniffed.

And there it was. Her hormonal scent filled his nose until he felt weak and fell to the ground.

Picking himself up, he pawed at the door. It wasn't locked… wasn't shut all the way.

After all, in a house with one bathroom, having a private shower doesn't exist.

Charles crept into the room; didn't bother with shutting the door as he only had one thing in mind.

His cock was fully erect, his paws were ready to snap around her.

But she was still in the show- _Oooh~_

Luna moved the curtain aside, her hair flat and soaking wet. Her breasts were perky and dripping water as she stepped out of the bathtub and onto a rug.

Charles watched as she took a towel; as she hummed a gentle melody and bent over; as she wiped down her long, smooth legs; as she spread her feet apart and revealed her ovulating core to his blazing eyes.

His tongue fell out of his mouth as he stalked closer to her.

His every sense was telling him to push his cock into her; to breed her; to make her full with his puppies.

Luna bent back up, her naked, wet back curling upward like a goddess pushing out of a pool. She shook her head, and water pelted the walls and floor.

She turned around and giggled as she saw Charles there.

Then, she gasped because, oh my gosh, the door is open and Lincoln could step out and see her at any moment! _So could dad!_

She hurried to shut the door but her feet got tangled up with the towel on the floor and she fell down. She barely caught herself with her hands, but her knees stung as they smacked the floor.

" _Ffffuuuudge!_ " she yelled out.

Damn, that really hurt.

Then, out of nowhere she felt something very wet and cold touch her inner thigh and she shivered. She looked under her body, between her legs, and saw Charles there; he was sniffing at her pussy.

"Hey, get out of there! That tickles!"

She giggled as his cold nose pushed into her pussy lips, but a moan escaped her mouth when his tongue suddenly licked her slit. " _Ahh!_ " So warm and invasive, dipping into her, spreading her lips apart just a tiny bit as he lapped at her.

Her arms trembled as her head hung low and her moans turned into whimpers. God, it felt so good!

His furry head pressed her thighs further apart, and she moved just as he wanted. His tongue starting dipping inside of her, deeper, hotter, faster; reaching in and jerking out her lustful cries for release.

" _God, yes!_ "

Luna's eyes were squeezed shut as she felt him moving, like a warm, fuzzy blanket covering her legs and butt. She felt his warm breath puff against her lower back; his paws grasping her stomach. She gasped hotly as his strong legs spread her legs even farther apart. She, mad with desire, opened her body wide for him, uncaring and unthinking of the consequences.

Then, she felt his cock poking at her and she squirmed.

Her eyes burst open in realization only one second too late.

" _Charles, no, bad- Ahhhh!_ " she put her fist in her mouth to contain her scream as he drove himself deeply into her, claiming her virginity.

She squirmed in pain, tears falling from her face; but he didn't stop.

His legs pulled back, and she sighed in relief; only to slam his cock into her as deep as it would go.

He wouldn't stop until her pleas for help turned into whimpers for more.

" _God, fuck me harder, boy~_ "

Her head laid down on the floor and her hands went to her ass; her fingers spreading her cheeks so he could push in just a little deeper. Her breasts smacked against the cold tiles with every hard thrust.

" _Nngh~ Good boy. Ha-ahhh~ haaaarder!_ "

He pumped inside her, his thick cock scraping every wall inside her tight pussy. His warm fur only made Luna hotter, madder with lust. Her nails began scratching into her skin, so she latched onto his arms and pressed her mouth against the floor to keep her screams from leaving the room.

Charles' wasn't thinking anymore. He kept pounding away at her virgin pussy, kept pushing harder and faster in her. His cock began swelling at the base and he knew his time was coming. With a single-minded purpose, he drilled into her. He fucked her harder and harder with each thrust until his knot began to pound at her vaginal lips, trying to plug her up.

Luna felt him working harder. Her climax was coming swiftly. Everything was tingling. Her mind was numb with lust. When she felt his hips fuck her even faster, she spread her legs wider so he could reach her deepest place. She barely noticed when his knot began spreading her lips apart with each thrust. All she cared about was having him inside her body; having him fuck her until her juices gush out and run down her thighs, pooling on the floor.

He was getting close. He looked down at her wet brunette hair, and he forgot this was one of his mistresses on the floor before him. What he saw, what he felt grasping at his cock desperately, was a bitch in heat mindlessly letting herself get bred. And he'd mindlessly fill her young womb with puppies.

He slammed into her once, feeling his knot push her outer lips apart.

He drove into her again, hard enough to spread her inner lips.

Then, he growled and pushed one final time, and his knot filled her pussy completely; unable to pull back out.

Luna screamed in pleasure and pain as her climax came. Her body shook and her eyes clenched tightly shut; her mouth open, smooshed against the floor, to show her beautiful orgasm face.

And her pussy squeezed him, and milked him, and vibrated intensely as his cock continued swelling; as he throbbed deep in her sex. And his cock began shooting out cum, gushing out into her womb, filling her. His sperm rushed into her tubes in waves, searching for that one fertile egg ready to be bred.

Luna whimpered as he got off her back and turned around, putting their asses together. But still, he kept her plugged tight, trapping his cum in her with her own lubricant.

She could feel it swishing inside her. She could feel her body continue milking him for more. She could feel it continually spurting into her, nonstop, as long as he kept her knotted.

In her deepest place, her little quivering egg trembled in pleasure as a wave of cum splashed over it, trying to impregnate her.

Luna laid there, panting for breath with flushed cheeks and a silly grin.

Soon, Charles' knot slipped out of her and their combined juices gushed onto the floor, hot and slick against her legs.

She didn't move as he pushed his tongue against her sore sex and licked her clean. She sighed as his warm velvet soothed her pain and made her feel better.

When he was done, she pushed herself up and pulled him toward her.

She looked down into his warm eyes and grinned.

She couldn't be mad at him.

He was just a silly dog that thought she was a bitch and tried to breed her.

It was perfectly natural. Perfectly innocent.

But when she leaned down and suckled on his cock until it got hard again?

When she turned around and spread her legs wide and braced herself on the floor, looking at him from beneath her body, and whispering, " _Be a good boy and breed me until I'm full with your cum_ "?

That wasn't innocent.

It wasn't innocent when she did it in her room either, with Luan watching.

…or when Luan stripped naked and begged Charles to breed her, too.


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Notes:**

No smutfic collection of Abby's would be complete without incest, haha! This oneshot is a gift to a good friend of mine, ponysweets. From one twisted writer to another, never stop being kinky and wonderful. :3

I referenced _Mall Exposed_ by ponysweets (FFN) in this fic. When you're done here, go check that fic out and keep an open mind. It is very hot in all the best ways~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

Fetish tags: daddy dom, little girl; pregnancy fetish; rough sex; multiple male orgasms; blowjob; incest; father/daughter play; creampie

References: _Rent-A-Daughter_ by AnonyMPC (AFF); _Payment Plan_ by Argo0 (FFN)

* * *

Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girl

"Daddy, can you come to my room?"

An eighteen year old Lola was standing at the top of the stairs in a transparent nightie, shivering in the cool night air.

Down in the living room, Lynn Sr. looked up from the couch and smiled.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

She smiled gratefully and went back to bed.

Lana was sleeping over at a friend's house, which left Lola feeling lonely and a little bit cold. She didn't like to be cold and lonely. So, whenever she woke up freezing and couldn't snuggle with her twin sister, she'd ask her daddy to keep her warm.

She sat down on her pink bedsheets and laid her hands on her lap. Her cold nipples were poking through her see-through gown. Even though she didn't look, she knew her crotch could be seen because she didn't wear any underwear to bed.

She laid down against the spread of blankets and pillows, grabbing a stuffed teddy bear and holding it to her chest cutely. Her legs were spread out in a 'V' and when her daddy walked into the door, she didn't bother closing them.

He paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame and looking down on her.

She hid her face behind her bear; only her wide, blue eyes could be seen.

" _D-daddy?_ " she asked in a timid voice.

He pushed off the frame and headed toward the side of her bed.

His eyes grazed across her nipples poking through her gown.

"Are you cold, sweetie?"

She nodded her head and held her hands up to him; grasping for him like a toddler.

" _I'm very cold, daddy._ "

He smiled and sat down beside her, lifting her teddy bear out of the way. He laid his strong, warm hand on her stomach and trailed it up to her chest; gripping her chilly, sensitive breasts.

Lola whined and arched into his hands as his thumbs grazed her nipples.

"Hmm, you _are_ cold."

She pouted and whimpered, " _Pwease, kiss me and make me feel better?_ "

He smiled and put his hands on either side of her shoulders. He leaned down toward her, his cheek dusting with lust, and kissed her chin.

" _Daddy!_ " she whined. " _I meant on my lips!_ "

He smirked, kissing both of her cheeks, and then her nose; making her gasp in outrage.

Chuckling when she began to pout stronger, he put his hand in her hair and gripped her silken locks at the base of her neck. "As my princess wishes."

And she moaned deeply into the kiss as his lips molded with hers. Her body arched into him, her hardened nipples grazing his arms and her legs grazing his side; begging for him to scoot between her legs so she could grind her core against his.

He flicked his tongue against her lips; and she opened her mouth for him, moaning deeper as his tongue invaded her, claimed her, and forced her own tongue into submission.

He pulled back and admired her hair running through his fingers like a golden waterfall; her gown lying crumpled and fallen off one shoulder to reveal most of her cleavage; and the bright pink flush on her beautiful face.

He held her chin in his hands and kissed her on her eyelids.

" _You're a beautiful princess, did you know that?_ "

Her lungs rushed to pull in more air; she smiled softly at him, feeling much warmer now.

" _You tell me that every night._ "

He chuckled.

"That I do. Do you… feel warmer?"

She bit her bottom lip teasingly.

" _No… I think you'll have to stay with me all night, daddy. I might get cold and siiick,_ " she whined childishly.

He grinned and stood up, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Then, I guess we better get rid of our clothes. It'll help us keep warm _much_ better."

Still biting her lip, she leaned up into a sitting position and held her hands up into the air.

" _Daddy, would you pwease take my nightie off for me?_ "

His shirt gone, and his belt falling to the ground, he moved toward her and ran his hands across her shoulders; down her full breasts; on her slim stomach… until he made it to her abdomen and he tickled her; watching as she fell backward and squealed in laughter.

Her gown rode up, giving him a perfect view of her shaven pussy, puffy and open in arousal. So wet and ready for her big daddy to make her warm inside~

He kept tickling her until her torso bowed upward into his hands like a rainbow. His hands danced along her ribs until they were poking the bottoms of her breasts; her laughter never stopping as he played with her senses, as he cupped her boobs and squeezed them exaggeratedly.

"Oh, when did my baby girl get these?" He squeezed them again, and her legs circled his waist to keep him from moving away.

" _Daaaddy,_ " Lola whined as he pulled the gown all the way off, leaving her completely naked. " _I'm a woman now_."

Smiling as he leaned toward her chest, he hummed. " _Yes, but you'll always be my little princess._ "

And his lips captured one of her nipples, sucking on it; making Lola arch off the bed and cry out in pleasure.

" _Daddy, ahh~_ " she whined, but not from breathless laughter.

He swirled his tongue around her nipple before lightly nipping it with his teeth. Then, he moved to her other breast and did the same.

Lola's hands flew to the side, clutching at the sheets and squeezing them tightly. Her legs tightened around him. Her bright blue eyes looked at him as he flicked his tongue across her chest, as he slowly made his way to her neck. She closed her eyes as his hands pushed through her silky hair and he kissed a line from her throat to her jaw.

" _D-daddy~_ " she breathlessly whispered, pleadingly.

He pulled away and looked down at her. His little princess was flushed and breathing heavily, her breasts pushing upward toward him with each desperate breath she took.

He cradled her head and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What does my little girl want?"

Barely able to catch her breath, her hips were still trying to grind against his erection straining inside his pants.

" _I-I w-want you, daddy._ "

He stroked her hair and kissed her nose.

Then, he put his strong hands on her upper arms and flipped them over so she was straddling his lap. Lola giggled as her hair flew around her in a mess.

"Daddy!" She put a finger against his chest as she scolded him. "You messed up my hair!"

He continued stroking her hair before letting his hand drift to her mouth; pushing his thumb between her lips. He groaned as she began sucking his digit.

" _That's a good girl. Suck me off and I'll get you something amazing for your birthday this year. How does that sound, princess?_ "

Her cheeks burning with lust, she nodded and let his thumb go with a wet pop.

Lynn Sr. watched as she scooted down his lap and pulled his bottoms down.

She gasped when his thick cock sprung out and smacked her hand.

" _Oh, daddy, you're sooo big~!_ "

He groaned when her little hand gripped him and pumped him once.

" _Mmm~ I only get this big because of you._ "

She pumped him again and a bead of pre-cum formed on his tip. She pulled her long curtain of blonde hair behind her shoulder and leaned down to lick him like a lollipop.

He moaned lecherously, putting his big hands in her hair, caressing her scalp.

" _That's right, Lola. Be a good little girl._ "

She turned her eyes up to look at his flushed face as she gave his tip a kiss.

" _Yes, daddy~_ "

Her lips molded around him and she suckled on him as she took him into her mouth. When she pulled back he was wet and glistening, his tip dripping with pre-cum. And she pushed down again, taking him deeper. She moaned as he thrusted his hips against her, as his hands held her head down against his lap.

She sat submissive as he thrusted into her mouth; just sucking on him and pushing her tongue against the thick cord on the underside of his cock; trying to make her mouth as tight as her pink pussy.

His nails began to scratch her scalp lightly, making her moan and vibrate against his thick member as it used her mouth like a fucktoy.

Soon, he couldn't take it anymore and he growled as he pushed her down further than ever before. Lola gagged as his cock reached her throat, but she did nothing but moan as he poured his cum down her throat. She suckled on him as he weakly thrusted a few more times, trying to milk him for more of daddy's sperm.

When he finally let her go, he looked up and watched her swallow the entire load.

And then, she crawled up his body and opened her mouth wide.

He looked inside her perfect mouth, and smiled.

" _See, daddy, I'm your good little girl. I swallowed every last drop._ "

He moaned as her hot pussy slid against his half-erect cock, making his deflation pause...

" _You're perfect, princess._ "

She blushed as she continued slicking her hot sex against his rapidly-growing cock. Her outer lips spreading out and trying to suck him inside her body. She moaned as his arms wrapped around her waist and he flipped them over.

Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he began grinding his thick cock against her clit.

" _Tell daddy what you want for your birthday, princess. You can have anything for being such a perfect little girl._ "

She pushed her sex against him, feeling his cock slip inside her wet pussy, and she moaned like a greedy sex kitten.

" _I want a new dolly for my birthday. But, can I have a real one this time?_ "

He let her tighten her legs around him and pull him deeper inside. He thrusted inside her a little bit more, halfway in, and paused.

" _Are you sure that's what you want, princess?_ "

She whined as he pushed further until he hilted her, his tip kissing the entrance to her womb.

" _Oh, daddy, yes! I want one soooo bad!_ "

He pulled back and slammed back into her, making her squeal in pleasure.

" _Harder, daddy, fuck your little girl harder!_ "

He grabbed her thin hips and picked her up and began thrusting hard and deep into her; groaning at how tight and hot her pussy was; how it refused to let him go and sucked him inside with each thrust.

Her hands went above her head, onto the sheets, and she clenched them as she screamed in pleasure every time his cock struck her g-spot.

He pounded into her like a rag doll, making her breasts bounce and her legs weak from how tightly she held onto him with her thighs.

" _Is this what you want, princess?_ " he demanded as he fucked her faster, his tip pressing against her cervix with each swift movement. " _You want me to fuck a baby into my little girl?_ "

Her eyes clenched tightly as her mouth endlessly squealed and moaned as he drove his cock into her.

" _Y-y-yes, d-daddy! Harder! P-please!_ "

He growled as he paused and pulled her legs from around his waist.

She opened up and gasped in shock. " _Why did you stop fucking me, daddy? Don't you love your little girl's pussy?_ "

He ignored her questions as he put her legs on his shoulders and he pushed her down against the bed; leaving her with no place to go, but to be fucked hot and raw.

He entered her again in one swift motion and gave her no time to adjust to the new position before he began pounding her faster than before.

In this position, she couldn't thrust up against him or squirm very much. She laid there, feeling his strong hips smack against her thighs until they turned pinked. Her finger nails dug into his back, making him bleed, but neither one of them cared.

Her big daddy was giving her a baby, and that's all that either really cared about.

She could feel his big cock growing inside her with each thrust until he was throbbing insistently and so hot he was burning her pussy.

He growled as he put his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest, her legs still between them.

" _Are you ready to become a little mommy?_ "

She squealed as his cock thrusted wildly inside of her. It was too late for her to change her mind; he couldn't stop now. But, she didn't want him, too. She wanted him to keep fucking her until the very last second.

" _Please, daddy! Make your little girl a mommy!_ "

She kept saying that over and over again, " _Please, daddy!_ " as his cock began spurting thick loads of cum inside her womb; his sperm rushing inside her body and flooding her egg.

With one last thrust that shot out a wave of cum that filled her to the brim and made her pregnant, he fell still on top of her.

He looked down at her and smiled.

" _Did daddy get you want you wanted for your birthday?_ "

She giggled as he slipped out and his thick cum rushed out of her.

" _Yes, but your cum isn't staying inside of me. I might not get pregnant if you don't make it stay deep inside me._ "

Geez, she wouldn't let him become flaccid, would she?

He fell onto his side and put an arm around her, pulling her against him until they were spooning.

" _Then, I guess I better plug up your hole all night to make sure my little girl gets pregnant by morning, shouldn't I?_ "

She squealed as he slipped his half-erect cock into her soaked pussy and began thrusting slowly and steadily.

" _Please, fuck me all night, daddy._ "

He moaned as his cock began growing thicker inside her.

" _Is that what you want, baby? To be my cumsock all night long?_ "

She moaned as he struck her cervix again, and she squirmed her hips against him. She whimpered as his strong arm held her stomach tightly against his chest and his other hand began playing with her breasts.

She turned her head to the side so she could present her lips to him, and he kissed her.

" _Make me your little mommy. Take my pussy anywhere and anytime you want it._ "

He groaned as he began to thrust faster and harder into her, making her rock back and forth against his chest.

" _And what if we're in the mall and everyone is watching us? Would my little girl want me to fuck her in public?_ "

She cried out as his cock began swelling inside her once again, signifying another fresh load of cum was on its way.

" _Anywhere, daddy! Just… Fuck! Ahhh~! Impregnate me in front of everyone!_ "

She put her hand in her mouth to keep her screams from waking up the whole house as he hilted his cock all the way to her womb and released waves of cum into her once again.

Breathless and panting, his little girl didn't move away as he released inside her. She ground her hips against him until every last drop of cum was slishing inside her womb.

When he finished, he didn't pull out. He cuddled with her, holding her to his chest as her pussy vibrated against him and refused to let him soften. He kissed her neck and smiled as she shivered in pleasure. She was so sensitive and so needy; her hips squirming against him nonstop for more sex, more cum.

They didn't sleep a wink that night, but in nine months (when her birthday came around) it was totes worth it.


	3. Duke and King

**Author's Notes:**

It's been nearly a year for this one, heh. Sorry about that. I have one period play chapter that's been in progress since last March (if not February). I hit a wall called lack of motivation. Sigh. Every few months I added another few hundred words though. Anyway! I wrote this thing today and figured that it would fit best in this collection of crazy stories.

Gloom Loud is the maggiecoln sin kid. :D

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Fetish tags: bestiality; preg kink; deepthroat; virgin sex; cum inflation; creampie; knotting; semi-public sex; breastfeeding

* * *

Chapter 3: Duke and King

Lisa Loud was proud of her newest experiments.

Two full grown, male, black English Mastiffs.

She'd successfully managed to splice in a few tidbits of human DNA, and instead of morphing into some unholy abominations of genetics…

They were still just massive dogs.

She didn't even have to put them on a leash; the boys were goodly gentlemen around the house.

They'd roam around and play with the kids, sniff all the interesting curiosities, and pee all over Lincoln's car.

On rare occasions, they'd happen to sniff around the legs of the older girls, but a few swats with a rolled up newspaper had them back on their way.

Yep, Lisa was sure proud of these.

But she was wondering if there would be any side effects to her experiment. Would they change in any meaningful way?

For the most part, they behaved as normal, healthy dogs.

Eventually, Lisa gave up observing them; as her mind was carried away to other experiments and hypotheses.

And on one such day, when Duke and King, as the kids named them, found themselves with absolutely no supervision, a new girl happened to visit the home.

The two dogs sniffed the air, and this curious odor met their wet noses.

Their ears perked as they heard her sweet, honeyed voice in the air.

They got up and trotted over toward that sound, and they just happened to catch the back of a teenage girl heading into the backyard.

They hurried over to the door before it could close. Duke poked his nose in, stopping it from closing, and his huge shoulders wedged it back open.

He ran outside, King fast on his heels.

And there she was.

The two big dogs stopped, side by side, as they watched her lay a towel on the green grass.

The girl was humming and her freckled cheeks were smiling almost shyly as she slipped her black shoes off and laid them neatly on the ground.

She wore these knee high purple socks, and her socked toes stepped onto the towel in safety.

She also had on this tiny black dress, barely held up by two very thin straps, and the waist was cinched together with a red sash.

The young girl made quick work of undoing the sash, letting the flowy black dress puff out and swirl in the air.

Then, she grabbed the hem and started lifting it up, up, up and over her long ravenette hair.

She folded it neatly and laid it atop her shoes.

And then, she was laying on the towel, and biting her lip.

Duke and King didn't understand what she was fretting about. They were naked. People got naked all the time. Why not show them her sexy body?

Gloom Loud ended up agreeing with them, because soon her purple panties and bra were lying atop her dress, and she was laying on her stomach in just her knee high socks and her purple headband with twin red bows.

Her arms were folded under her cheek, and she closed her eyes, and let the sun work its magic on her flawless back.

Their mouths were open and panting now.

The young girl was still humming, her little toes were wiggling inside their socks.

Duke crept around back, and looked down at her cute bubble butt. He sniffed the air, and fuck… that smell was much stronger now.

His wet, black nose pushed closer, and closer…

He was prodding the backs of her thighs now, and she was wiggling, but he didn't care.

As soon as his nose pushed into her pussy, he took a deep gulp of her hormonal scent and he lost his mind.

Fuck…

King was sniffing the girl's face. Her eyes opened and stared up at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" her sweet voice asked.

Her smell was intoxicating.

Her open mouth looked so wet, so inviting…

Gloom wasn't sure what was going on, but that deep, dark red penis unsheathing from King's belly surely wasn't good news…

She was just about to tell him to go away, when she felt fur brushing across her back.

Duke was standing over her, his forepaws on either side of her big tits.

Gloom turned her head around; an awkward twist that left her uncomfortable-

And she gasped as she saw a footlong dog cock dangling over her butt.

"No, don't-"

She forgot that these were dogs, and that they only cared about two things.

That there was a sexy, fertile bitch below them…

And they were gonna knock her up with their litter of puppies.

Duke started fucking her ass hard and fast, his red tip trying to hit home with each strike.

Gloom was panicking. She couldn't be fucked by dogs! Not right outside her family's home! Not in the backyard where anyone could see her!

She tried squirming away, tried fighting his advances-

But in her movements, she accidentally adjusted her ass in just the perfect angle; and she screamed as his thick cock found a new home deep inside her tight virgin pussy.

And while her mouth was open in a long, whining moan, King took it as his dick's personal throne.

She was crying, humiliated and shocked. She tried screaming for help, but no one could hear her pitiful words as King fucked her throat with his big dick.

No one could see how her ass was wiggling away from Duke's ravenous cock.

The dogs were hunched over her body, their hips moving like twin pistons.

When one fucked her hard, she bounced into the other one just in time to be fucked back. She was being used like a ragdoll, fucked back and forth like a toy.

It hurt at first, but it was getting pleasurable. Especially with two big cocks using her body for their own needs.

They felt so good, so big; they filled her pussy and her mouth so good.

Fuck…

Her ass wasn't wiggling away anymore, she was fucking him back. Screwing him harder, trying to get him deeper.

Her mouth wasn't trying to call for help; her tongue and throat were trying to suck on King so good he'd explode.

Her eyes could only see thick black fur and huge red dog dick.

Gloom braced herself on her hands and knees. No longer a passive victim, she fucked them as fast as her inexperienced body could. She wanted them so freaking much, she-

She thought they were big before…

Until she felt their knots begin to swell.

Fuck… she didn't even know dogs could get that big-

And Duke was plowing his knot into her tight little pussy, trying to force it inside; and King was trying to wedge his in her mouth.

Ohfuckohfuckohfuckwhatwasshegonnado!?

She couldn't fight them off now.

They had her pinned down to the ground with their cocks.

She struggled to breathe as King screwed her throat deeply.

She could hardly keep kneeling as Duke pounded her so hard her legs turned to jelly.

They distracted her; they made her so aroused, so wet and slippery…

She felt their knots expand to their full size; they were hammering against her little body.

Suddenly, she felt the knots slam against her so hard, so fast… and her body was so wet and willing… they slipped inside, and she screamed at the sudden pain; and her eyes rolled back at the sudden overwhelming pleasure of being stuffed to the breaking point with cocks.

And then, her eyes went wide as she felt their dicks throb and start shooting out semen.

Fuck!

NOOOO! What if she got pregnant!?

She tried yanking her pussy free, but screamed in her throat at the pain.

She was completely tied to Duke's breeding stick. She had to stay there and let her pussy milk him dry.

King's own dick was flooding her throat with cum, and Gloom had to swallow it constantly to keep from drowning in it.

Their knots wouldn't shrink, and their cocks wouldn't stop cumming.

She moaned as she suckled on their dicks with her thirsty mouth and pussy; sucking up their cream into her belly.

She groaned as she felt her stomach growing with their cum.

And they still didn't stop inseminating her.

Fuck… there's no way she wouldn't get pregnant from this.

Her belly already looked five months pregnant…

She finally felt King's knot start shrinking, but he wasn't done yet shooting his cum straight down her throat.

Even though it'd been ten minutes already, Duke's knot was just as massive as ever. He wasn't gonna let go of this bitch until his puppies were inside her womb.

King was the first to pull away, and he turned around and just trotted off to the single tree in the backyard.

Gloom coughed, finally getting a decent amount of air in her burning lungs.

She leaned down on her elbows with her ass high in the air, and her pussy was still squeezing Duke's cock for all its cum it could give.

And he kept giving it.

She looked like she was ready to give birth any moment now. Her belly and womb were so full with their semen…

His knot finally started shrinking, and then he let popped free.

And the teen girl was still in the breeding position as she panted for air.

She felt their cum, so thick and full inside her body, weighing heavily in her belly.

Fuck…

She spread her legs, lowering her pussy just enough a torrential wave of semen flooded onto the ground.

God… she was pregnant. She could feel it.

She rolled onto her back, her ass and thighs laying in doggy cum.

And she saw the two black mastiffs coming her way again.

Only this time, Duke was coming for her throat, and King for her pussy.

And Gloom, like the good, sweet little bitch that she was, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, letting Duke slip his wet dick straight into her throat with no resistance at all.

And she lifted her hips into the air and gave King a perfect target to slam his cock into.

She fucked them, and let them fuck her, all day long. Pumping her so full of cum, over and over again, that she didn't even need to do the test…

But she did anyway.

Just imagine Lisa's shock when she realized her experiment wasn't just a success, but allowed the first successful dog and girl breeding in history!

In two months, Gloom gave birth to eight healthy fuzzy puppies. And they wiggled on their awkward newborn paws to get to their mother's big tits, as she cradled her litter of babies~


	4. Urine Luck

**Author's Notes:**

This was a request by my friend, Spag. I hope you really enjoy this one, hehe! I've actually been wanting to do this fetish for a long time, and hopefully some of you enjoy this as much as I did~

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Fetish tags: watersports/piss play; virgin sex; pee inflation (if that didn't exist before, then it does now); creampie; bathroom play; semi-public sex

* * *

Chapter 4: Urine Luck

Leni Loud was having a really great day! But she really had to pee… Ack!

"Oh em gosh, Luan," she squeaked, "I-I need the little girls room…" her legs were shaking violently, her hands clutching her center, "N-n-now!"

Luan was right in the middle of trying to win a stuffed teddy bear for her date, but slipped as Leni grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. She heard the booth attendant shriek as he got a shave and a haircut, two bits! Hahahaha! Get it!?

But then, her date, who just happened to be her older sister, Leni, pulled her away with a hurried whisper.

"I-I can't hold it any longer, Luan, p-please… do something!"

Luan turned around and looked at her older sister's face, and she frowned.

The nearest bathroom was on the other side of the fair.

"Dang it, Leni, I told you not to buy three pumpkin-caramel smoothies."

Leni just whined and shook, and then squeaked as she felt a tiny slip in her kegel muscles that let out a few drops of pee.

"L-Luan, I'm leaking…"

The younger sister hurriedly searched their surroundings, until finally she saw a few bushes that would simply have to do it. She grabbed her sister's hand and hurried her into the foliage.

Leni was leaning against a tree. Luan made sure no one could see them.

"Alright, Leni, just… pee on the ground or something."

Leni gaped at her, holding her center tightly.

"I-I can't do that! They'll see it and know it's me and I'll get kicked out!"

She was pouting.

"P-please, Luan, I-I need a toilet…"

She was staring right at her younger sister, and Luan instantly blushed.

Luan's mind was working quickly to figure out the proper logistics for such a thing… and her blush deepened with each passing second.

Leni's muscles down there probably just couldn't handle the pressure, but Luan's could. Her years of pranking and lying in wait and hiding caused her to develop an intense strength to hold in her pee long enough to score a few hits for the ole prankmaster.

She looked down at the ground, biting her lip. She grabbed her ponytail, playing with it shyly as she thought it over and over again.

Leni whined, "L-Luan, it's… it's coming…"

Luan spurred to action.

"Hold on just another second!"

"H-hurry!"

Luan was so thankful she always wore a skirt as she got on her hands and knees and lifted her skirt over her thin butt. She yanked her panties down to her knees, and looked over her shoulder.

"Stick it in, Leni, I-I'll have to be your toilet today."

Leni whined, about to protest something so disgusting and vile, but she felt her bladder slowly start to release, and she hurriedly lifted her dress to reveal a pair of boys' boxers.

Luan saw the bulge waiting for her, and her eyes widened as Leni pulled the boxers down to reveal her fully erect cock.

Oh, God, what did she get herself into?

Leni knelt down on the icky ground and grabbed Luan's hips. She looked down and saw two holes waiting on her.

"W-which one should I-"

"M-my pussy, Leni," Luan had to look away to hide her shameful flush, her… excitement.

Leni pushed her hips forward and her thick cock poked her sister's entrance. But she couldn't wait any longer. She pushed her quivering dick inside, causing her sister to gasp loudly.

Luan's body was on edge and bursting with heat at suddenly being filled with Leni's cock.

And then, Leni moaned and sighed, and Luan could feel the vibrations rippling across that hard cock. A moment later she moaned, too, as her sister's hot pee began pouring inside her womb.

Luan's bony knees trembled and her hands fisted the ground. She let out a deep moan as that hot piss filled her up. That thick, throbbing cock plugged her up so good. She touched her belly and felt herself start to bulge out from the load Leni was depositing inside her.

Leni held her sister's hips tightly as she grinned this wide, goofy smile.

"Yeeeeah."

Her full bladder kept releasing a steady stream into her sister until they both could hear the audible sloshing her load was making inside her little sister.

Leni started thrusting slowly into Luan as her supply of pee began to dwindle down to a few splurts.

Luan moaned as her womb stretched itself to accommodate all that piss, making itself like a second bladder. She felt Leni start pushing her dick deeper inside, and all that piss pressed deeper into her body, and she clawed at the ground.

"Oooh, Leni, n-not too hard, I'll burst."

Leni listened to her, and leaned over the girl gently, wrapping her arms around Luan's shoulders. She kept moving, giving both sisters such delicious friction. Her wide hips started smacking against Luan's thin butt, but her hands kept the girl from falling down.

"Mmm," she purred as her dick slid in and out of Luan's wet, full pussy, "This feels so good~"

Luan burned with shame; knowing Leni was innocently experiencing sex for the first time, and unwilling to stop her. It was her first time, too! And it felt so amazing she wanted to scream!

That dick kept applying pressure to her womb, making all that piss push against her walls so fucking good. She was going to scream so loudly, so very soon!

She hurriedly grabbed her ponytail and stuffed her mouth with it as her orgasm flooded over her body; her violent scream was muffled by her brown hair, but nothing could stop her pussy from clamping down onto Leni's cock and making her older sister scream, too.

"Luan! Ah- something's happe- AHHH!"

Leni fell onto her sister as her dick shot out cum; thick wads of semen that pushed Luan's full womb almost to the bursting point.

Luan was so stuffed the slightest motion sounded like a gallon of water was sloshing around inside her body. Her skin above her belly felt so tight.

The older girl recovered and reached a hand out to Luan's hip, and tried to pull a-

"L-Luan?"

The blonde blinked as she realized something truly awful.

"Y-y-yeah, Leni?"

"Um… where's the handle?"

Luan struggled to turn her head, to look over her shoulder at the woman that just used her like a toilet and then fucked her raw.

"What?"

Leni's eyebrows worried.

"H-how are we gonna flush your toilet if there's no handle?"

Luan blinked, and then giggled… and then groaned loudly as the vibrations made her almost piss her pants…

If she were wearing pants, that is.

Hehehe, get it?

"D-don't worry about that, just-" she sighed as she rubbed her swollen tummy, "Just help me up and take me to the restroom."

Leni nodded, still worrying for her sister. She looked down at the place where their bodies were united, and she slowly pulled her dick out of Luan's tight hole. She was enamored by the way those pink lips grasped her so tightly, and when she finally pulled out they sealed the pussy shut.

She heard Luan groan and saw the way her muscles started flexing.

Luan stood up on shaky legs and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"R-right, let's do this."

Leni put her arms around her sister and helped her walk. It was awkward and slow. Luan took deep breaths and almost moved like a penguin, which Leni found so freaking adorable at times she'd squee and try to take selfies with her.

They passed a few rides that looked really cozy and romantic.

Like the ferris wheel~

Leni leaned down and whispered how much she wanted to take Luan to the top so they could snuggle and kiss, and the brunette girl got so flustered she nearly pissed herself right in the middle of a crowd.

After ten minutes, they finally made it, and there was a short line. Luan was bouncing on her toes, trying desperately to hold onto Leni's pee. And Leni stroked her back, telling her how strong she was and how thankful she was for helping her… how she earned a lot of good girlfriend points that Luan could cash in that very night if she wanted to~

Finally, it was Luan's turn and she hurried into the stall-

But Leni snuck inside with her.

The blonde hummed as Luan just stood there.

"C-can you leave, I- this is embarrassing."

Leni blinked.

"What's wrong?"

Luan blushed so fiercely, her body was trembling with how desperately she was holding onto her pee.

"I-I don't want you to watch me pee."

Leni just smiled and brushed her girlfriend's hair behind her back.

"Oh, Luan, think of it as practice for when we're married. We'll probably see each other pee a lot then."

She said it so matter-of-factly, that they'll be married, that they'll do married couple things… like sex and watching each other pee…

She burned so hot from that, embarrassed, aroused… full of love and hope.

The brunette nodded and dropped her skirt and panties. She sat down and tried to release, but she simply couldn't.

Luan groaned, "I-I just can't do it."

Leni squatted down and looked into her lover's eyes. Her hands went to Luan's sides, stroking her softly.

"Then, let me help, Luan."

Luan was about to ask how she could possibly help, but then she felt those hands slip under her arms and start tickling her like crazy.

She started laughing and squirming and trying to get away, while Leni bore down on her giving her no way of escape.

Suddenly, Luan moaned loudly and threw her head back as her womb finally let go of Leni's pee, and it all started gushing out from her wet hole.

Leni smiled and pressed her lips to her sister's neck, tiny little love pecks that had Luan sighing and moaning.

"You're such a good girlfriend," Leni cooed to her, stroking her ponytail, pressing her lips deeper into the hollow by Luan's throat.

The brunette fell limp against the back of the toilet; her womb completely empty now and her neck covered in pink kiss marks from Leni's watermelon-flavored lipstick. She started giggling as Leni straddled her lap.

"What's funny, Luan?" Leni smiled, put her hands on Luan's collarbone, stroking her softly.

"O-oh nothing, just- hehe, I guess urine luck I was around today, hehehe, get it?"

Leni blinked.

"...I don't get it."


End file.
